mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
One Night Until Dawn
| image = File:ONUD.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = JustDanceForever | link = | size = 10 Players (Small) | startdate = | winningfaction = Goodies, Beth | roster = #, player #Mafialady09 #Dee #MissKitten #Araver #Maurice #Krystal #EDM #Boquise #helenedione #Okosan | first = EDM | last = - | mvp = Araver | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by JustDanceForever. It began on April 23rd, 2017 and ended in a Goodie & Beth tie-win in D1 (May 5th). Game Mechanics *There are 13 Roles available, 10 players playing, 4 factions (max). 10 roles are drawn in the beginning and 3 roles are held by the Host (slots: Yellow, Red, Blue) to be revealed after game ends. *Everyone starts with a 'Mark of Clarity' and can be given another mark by other players actions. Players can only hold one mark at a time. If someone gives you a new mark, you will lose your previous mark. *Everyone can do their night actions of the roles they are given. If their roles are swapped as a result of an action, they will not be notified. Everyone's wincon depends on the role and mark they have at the end of the night. *There are 4 Phases: *#Jessica phase - Jessica sees one of the undistributed roles and may exchange it with another player's. Jessica gets assigned one of the other undistributed roles and is told her new role and gets to act during Dusk/Night as her drawn role. *#Dusk phase - Takes 1 day. Baddies/Twin Siblings get into BTSC. At the end of the dusk phase everyone gets his/her initial mark. But that may not be your final mark as there is still a night phase where some actions may swap roles and marks. Everyone is silenced in the game thread. *#Night phase - Takes 1 day. Actions from Ashley, Matt, Chris take place. Everyone is silenced in the game thread. *#Day phase - Takes 4 days. Voting takes place. Votes are PMed to the host and can be changed. One cannot vote self. Rules #Order of the roles/actions: Jessica, Twin Siblings BTSC, Hannah, Emily, Wolfie, Mike, Sam, Wendigo, The Stranger, (end of dusk phase = view marks), Ashley, Matt, Chris. #There is no possible way to have no one as a Baddie/Washington. If no Baddie is drawn in the first 10 roles, Jessica will get a baddie role from the remaining 3. #During the Night and Dusk Phase, everyone must remain silenced, to avoid people claiming their marks. #Tie lynch = all in the tie get lynched. Marks are a new addition to the One Night: #Mark of Clarity - This artifact does nothing to your role. #Mark of the Twin - Anyone who has this will become part of the Washington Sibling/Baddie faction. #Mark of Fear - They may not do their role action (only roles that do their role action during night phase are affected by this) #Mark of the Brother - This is placed on Josh to prevent himself from turning into a Sibling. #Mark of the Disease - Anyone who votes for the player who has this artifact or the player who has the Emily role will lose no matter what. #Mark of Love - Two players have this mark. If one of them gets lynched the other dies too. If a goodie and a baddie receives this and one of them gets lynched the Sibling team loses and Goodies win. If The Stranger gets their target dead by this artifact, the Stranger does not win as their target was not lynched. #Mark of Traitor - Anyone who receives this mark has a changed wincon: lynch a player that is on their team. If a baddies receives this, they now need to lynch another baddie in order to win. This mark does not affect 1 person teams - Indies (Wendigo or The Stranger) or Josh if he is alone. #Mark of the Wendigo - The Wendigo or The Stranger will try to get the player that has this artifact to be lynched. Role Description Goodies/Friends (Wincon: Lynch a Twin Washington Sibling or Josh if there is no Hannah/Beth) 1. Jessica - May view one of the 3 not distributed roles and exchange that role with some other player's. 2. Emily - Give a Mark of Disease to a player to your left or to your right (e.g. If you are #6, you can only give to #5 or #7 in a circular roster). 3. Wolfie - You may give any 2 players a Mark of Love (including self) 4. Mike - You may give any player a Mark of Traitor (including self) 5. Sam - You may give yourself and another player a Mark of Clarity. 6. Ashley - You may view the role of a player and a mark of a another player. 7. Matt - You may exchange your mark with any player and view that mark. 8. Chris - You may exchange marks or roles between any 2 players. Baddies/Washington Family (Wincon: Keep Beth and Hannah alive). Have BTSC only for the night phase but only between Beth and Hannah to discuss who should be given a 'Mark of the Sibling' (they do not know who Josh is). 9. Beth - Twin Sibling - If Hannah votes for Beth, Beth is protected and cannot be lynched. 10. Hannah - Twin Sibling - Place the Mark of Fear on any player that is not a Twin Sibling. 11. Josh - You will know who the Twin Siblings are but they don't know you. You will know who currently has the 'Mark of the Twin' and you will place 'Mark of the Brother' on yourself. You are not a twin Washington Sibling, so if you are lynched and Twin Siblings survive, the Baddies win. If there is no Hannah/Beth, you must be lynched for the goodies to win so you must not be lynched to win. Indy#1 (Wincon: Get the player with Mark of the Wendigo lynched) 12. Wendigo - You will know who is The Stranger if there is one. Can place the Mark of the Wendigo on any player (including self). Indy#2 (Wincon: Get Wendigo killed. If no one is Wendigo, get the player who has the 'Mark of the Wendigo' lynched) 13. The Stranger - You will know who is Wendigo. If there is no Wendigo role in play, you can place the 'Mark of the Wendigo' on any player. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies and Beth *Araver - Chris *Maurice - Jessica *Boquise - Sam *Helenedione - Ashley *Okosan - Mike *Mafialady09 - Emily *MissKitten - Beth/Mark of the Traitor MVP: araver Day and Night Posts End of Day Phase End of Game Roster #Mafialady09 - Emily #Dee - The Stranger #MissKitten - Beth - received Mark of the Traitor #Araver - Chris #Maurice - Jessica #Krystal - Wendigo #EDM - Matt - received Hannah role from Jessica - Lynched during the day #Boquise - Sam #helenedione - Ashley #Okosan - Mike Roles in the center: #Yellow - Hannah #Blue - Wolfie #Red - Josh Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 11 Category:HybridGames